In the Dark
by CayleeElizabeth
Summary: Caroline talks to Klaus about forgiveness.


_**A/N – Ok I had to because I MISS Caroline! Where has she been the past two episodes? Seriously?!**_

_In the Dark_

"Hey Care, so sorry that you've been left completely in the dark the past few days, but we've left town to go find the cure. Oh, and good news! We killed Kol! Yeah it was awesome and it completed Jeremy's hunters' mark. But bad news is Klaus is pretty pissed off about the whole thing so Bonnie had to do a spell and now he's trapped in Elena's living room. So you know, if you could go over there and try to talk him out of killing us all when he gets out of there that'd be great."

Caroline sighed loudly, her monologue ending as she came to the pathway to Elena's front door. She heard Klaus' pacing inside the house cease as her own steps stopped on the wooden planked porch. Tentatively, she opened the front door, not exactly sure what she was going to be walking into. She didn't bother stating her presence as she walked into the foyer; he already knew she was here. Cautiously, she turned around the corner, the living room coming into her view. She was surprised by what she saw, she was expecting to see the space completely pulverized, the furniture destroyed, the walls torn down to the framework. Instead, she found Klaus standing there, eerily still, not a single item out of place.

"Ah, Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. Come to talk me out of killing your friends?" Caroline's eyebrows raised as she struggled to assess the situation.

"Let's get one thing straight," Caroline started, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her chin out slightly as she embodied her full-on 'mean girl' attitude. "I know that you killed Carol Lockwood." Klaus' jaw twitched slightly, his eyes turning cold.

"_Your_ friends killed _my_ brother." Klaus' nostrils flared as Caroline shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Before you decide to get on your _high-horse_ I suggest you look very closely at what is happening around you Caroline." Caroline's eyes dropped to the floor for a brief moment as she struggled to remain composed.

"_I_ had nothing to do with what happened to Kol. _You_ had everything to do with what happened to Tyler's mom," Caroline bit back. In a flash Klaus was lunging forward, the invisible barrier between them the only thing stopping him as he growled.

"_Tyler_, and everyone else that you care about is going to be dead by _my_ hands as soon as I am free from here." Caroline was proud of herself for not stepping back as he attacked, didn't even flinch. Boldly, she took a step closer. "By the time I am done you will be hating me for a lot more than just Carol _fuck-ing_ Lockwood."

"What about me Klaus? Are you going to kill me too?" Klaus took pause at her words. Hesitating as the coldness left his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Like you said, you had nothing to do with Kol's death," Klaus said finally after a deafening pause, shrugging as he buried his fists in his pockets. "It seems that you've been left in the dark, much as I have, while consoling your grieving Tyler." Caroline again shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating stare as the words he spoke wrung true. Surely she was more useful to the group than just being a distraction for Klaus? Strengthening her resolve she once again took a step closer, now only inches and the invisible barrier separating them.

"I can't stop you from killing my friends," Caroline paused letting out a nervous giggle as the lunacy of this whole conversation weighed heavily on her causing her to crack just slightly. "I'm not even going to pretend for a _second_ that I have any sort of control over you. But I want you to know, that if you do in fact kill _any_ or _all_ of my friends I will _never_ forgive you. And any chance that you _thought_ you might've had with me will be gone, forever." Klaus' smiled as he looked down at the floor, then ran his fingers through his sandy curls.

"It's funny. I actually had a conversation with Damon about you and forgiveness." Caroline's brow creased at the mention of Damon's name, looking at the Original Hybrid curiously. "I asked him how I could possibly get you to forgive me for killing Carol. Do you know what he said?" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip as she shook her head just slightly. "He said if I was going to be bad, there had to be a purpose behind it. I couldn't just be bad to be bad. That if there was reasoning behind my bad behavior that you would be able to see past it and forgive me." Klaus looked up, his blue eyes boring into her own. "Do you see a purpose for what I plan to do? Do you see my reasoning behind it?" Caroline swallowed thickly as his eyes pleaded with her, licking her lips she nodded slowly.

"Yes," Caroline barely whispered. Klaus nodded before turning his back to her.

"Well there's our answer then." Caroline stood there, staring dumbly at Klaus' back as she struggled to regain her composure, failing miserably.

"I have to go," she said quietly and in a flash was out the door.

"I'll be seeing you Caroline."


End file.
